Vanilla Twilight
by Skates16
Summary: I don't think this is such a good idea." Rachel said, looking over at Finn. She may pretend to be over him, but she really isn't. And she can't resist that smile of his... Finchel. One-shot.


_I was kinda disappointed with how Hell-O ended... after watching it for the 4th time. The ending really upset me because I was kinda like, 'YOU STILL LIKE FINN! FORGET JESSE!' But that actually wouldn't make for a good plot twist, so... I shall keep my faith in the writers and Ryan Murphy. :) But I still wrote this instead. And I was listening to Vanilla Twilight while writing it and it inspired me somewhat..._

**Vanilla Twilight**_  
_

Rachel was a bit freaked out by Finn. He had been serious when he said he wasn't giving up on her that easily and she saw it by the look on his face as they sang 'Hello Goodbye'. What scared her the most, however, was how as much as she told herself she was over Finn and head over heels for Jesse, she knew it was wrong. It was impossible to just forget Finn; after all they had been through.

She would admit her and Jesse didn't have a deep and emotional connection like she had with Finn, but that was only because she was starting to get to know Jesse. Give him time and soon Finn would be a thing of the past.

Just he wasn't making it any easier for her. Everywhere Rachel went, all she seemed to see was Finn, standing there with that adorable smile on his face and her heart would do that flip like it did before he broke it.

Stupid, stupid heart.

No place seemed to be safe anymore. The school day was over and with no glee practice after school, Rachel was going to make a quick getaway and go home, have some alone time with herself instead of rushing off to Jesse. But it didn't seem like Finn was going to give her that luxury.

"Hey Rach!" His voice called down the halls and for once in her life Rachel wished it were Jacob calling her instead. But she pretended not to have heard him and kept on going her own way, only making it to the entrance of the school before he caught up to him.

Finn reached out and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. The smaller girl span around as quickly as she could, making Finn's hand fall off her shoulder and ignoring the sensation his touch sent down her arm and spine.

"What Finn?" Rachel snapped, trying to come off annoyed and agitated so that he wouldn't mess with her today. The hurt look on his face melted her heart and soon the expression on her face faded.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a lift home." Finn said, putting his hands in his pockets.

'This is a bad idea…' Rachel thought.

"Uhm, no, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer." She said instead, smiled at him and turned around to walk out of the school. This didn't work as he reached out again and place his hand on her shoulder. This time Rachel paused and closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check. Right then she wanted to cry, scream and shout at Finn for doing this to her, but also throwing her arms around him and embracing him, pulling his face down closer to hers so their lips…

"… I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk home alone." Rachel heard Finn say and realised he had been talking to her. The girl turned slowly to face him before nodding.

"Ok, you can give me a lift home." She said. "But I don't think we should make a habit of this."

For some reason Finn smiled at that before walking in front of her and leading her to the car park where his car was. However Rachel already knew where it was, when they were together she had made a point of knowing where it was so she could meet him there in the mornings.

But Rachel really did not like where this was going, the tables had turned and suddenly Finn was in charge and Rachel was powerless to stop him. No, that was a lie, she could refuse to this, walk home by her self, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be in the car with Finn and…

She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

Finn opened the passenger door for her and Rachel smiled in appreciation before getting in. Once he closed the door, she had about five seconds to get herself together and keep her emotions in check. Once Finn was in the driver's seat, Rachel had an icy exterior and didn't look at Finn as he got the car going.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked as he reversed out of the parking space. "You're usually more talkative."

"What more is there to talk about?" Rachel asked. "I told you, I can't be with you. For the group."

"And I'm telling you you're wrong." Finn said, now keeping his eyes on the road and grip on the steering wheel tight. "You've liked me since the first glee rehearsal and you said so yourself, you're the one who knows me the best. You told me that Quinn's baby wasn't mine because you wanted us to break up." Finn chanced a look at Rachel before looking back at the road. She was looking intently at him.

"I gave you a lot of reasons to hate me, but now I'm trying to give you reasons to stay." Finn continued, realising that this was probably the only moment in his life when he would say something intelligent that could mean winning or losing everything. So he had to say the right things here. "And isn't there a saying that goes you never really know what you have until you lost it?"

"Finn…" Rachel started; the exterior she had put up came tumbling down. Damn that boy…

"Just… give me one last chance." Finn parked the car and Rachel realised that they were outside her house now, since she didn't live that far from the school to begin with.

"Finn… I can't. I told you…" For once in her life, Rachel Berry was at a loss for words. She couldn't tell him about Jesse or why she can't leave him. Finn had hurt her too many times, Jesse hadn't.

"Rach, I'll always care about you. I wouldn't hurt you again." Finn said, turning in his seat to face her. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Finn's lips crushing hers. He took her by surprise, but soon she kissed him back and her arms went around his neck. Finn's hands went down to her waist, trying to pull her body as close to his as the car would allow.

Anything Rachel was going to say left her mind and all thoughts were filled with Finn and all the memories that they had together. As Finn deepened the kiss, Rachel remembered their first kiss and then their second one at the bowling alley. Suddenly Rachel needed Finn more than she thought and pushed herself towards him, but hit her leg against the gearshift.

Finn took advantage and moved Rachel through the gap between the two front seats to the backseat, following her and momentarily breaking the kiss. Once they were on the backseat he was kissing her again as if it was the last chance he would ever get.

However Rachel then came back to her senses as she kissed Finn and pulled away quickly, slapping the boy and moving away from him.

"Don't do that again!" She said, tears welling in her eyes. Finn held his cheek, surprised at the outburst from the girl.

"I'm… sorry…" Finn said, realising that once again he would never be able to fully understand the way girls minds work.

Rachel was busy smoothing out her clothes before looking back at Finn. "Just… don't try something like that again. And let's pretend that this didn't happen."

"Ohkay…" Finn said and Rachel quickly got out of the car.

"Bye Finn." She said and closed the door. Finn watched her walking away and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't lost her yet, and he was still going to fight for her. He wasn't going to give up until Rachel Berry was his again.

* * *

_That was a crappy ending... but I'm sick and also a bit sleepy. But I hope you liked it, a sort of feel good Finchel fic... or an attempt at one. _


End file.
